Fang'
by SamaSurreal
Summary: Domenic Club was a place known for its highlights. The place was filthy disgusting...It was a gay strip bar…See what happens when Sasuke meets a blue eyed ‘Fang.’ See what happens when he learns his identity…and what risks he will take to owning him. Sasu


Fang

Author's Note: Gods this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written!! LOL this is a new story guys, thought up by yours truly Me! OniChan has done the editing and gods! SHE ROCKS SO HARD! Thank you so much girly!

I hope you guys like this story, please, please show me some feed back! I need it so I know you like this story!! Ttul guys!

Sang by Jay Jordan in, I slept so long.

Here's the link, be warned of the intensity of the video;

Domenic Club was a place known for its highlights. The place was filthy; disgusting...It was a gay strip bar…See what happens when Sasuke meets a blue eyed 'Fang.' See what happens when he learns his identity…and what risks he will take to owning him. Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Naruto, and much, much more!

Domenic Club was a place known for its highlights. The place was filthy; disgusting...It was a gay strip bar that is completely intoxicating on the sixteen year old senses. Sasuke didn't know why he was here, why he was sweeping through the crowd when he wasn't looking for anything in particular? The many bodies of the young and old were filled in one large room. Stages were set up for dancing and two open bars set up for drinking. Other places, like the lounges...were used for other festivities Sasuke didn't even want to know about. Bright, colorful lights were flashing high above, giving the dim area a surreal atmosphere, while music sounded off the walls. Before Sasuke could lash out at another groper the lights and music was cut off. The people in the darkness of the room were protesting and cursing, getting angry at the sudden cut off before...

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear_

Mist filled the room, one light flickering onto the center stage in the middle, drawing everyone's attention including Sasuke's.

Because in the middle of the stage, holding onto the pole, the stranger's back to them drew everyone's attention. Everyone drew themselves closer, mesmerized by the sight of the male himself...Taunt, tanned skin, a lean back. He could be called Adonis himself because of how perfect fitted he was to be the sexual/wet dream kind of guy. Sasuke hated himself when he too, like the rest of the fools, came closer just to get a glimpse of...The man...

_**'Fang'**_

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?  
_

Legs spread apart on command, his body called to them to pay attention...Muscles at the back of the mans thighs clenched, calling on their strength as he bent backwards, slowly sliding down the pole in a taunt move until his head brushed the bottom of the stage floor. Blonde locks shined in the dim light and Sasuke caught a glimpse of blue and dear gods when the man shot back in one smooth motion he felt like he would die.

_see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Spinning around suddenly, the blonde man gave everyone the frontal view of his body. The fresh in motion didn't stop, it continued to sway and rock, using the pole as a sex toy to ride against. Sweat dampened, blonde bangs stuck to his features and he drew in a deep breath when his lips parted. He gave them a devilish smile, because the arrogant fool knew they wanted him and they knew that they couldn't have him. Fang, as his name was wore a mask around his eyes...It gave him a sense of illusion and it made the crowd want to know what was underneath that mask. The rest of his body was covered in nothing but the lotion that had been rubbed into his skin just before the show. A white thong covered his groin, and white boots at his feet top it all off. Fang grabbed hold of the pole suddenly in both hands above his head, shut his eyes tightly and slowly slithered down the pole, using it like he would a cock between his ass cheeks. Sasuke felt heat rush to his face and lower regions at the sight and how painfully delicious he looked...

_Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear  
_

Fang spun around on the pole when he got back up and dropped to his knees behind the pole in a silent prayer...Blue eyes locked dead on with the crowd and slowly, he ran his tongue up the metal...

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?_

The crowd was screaming by now, pressing up against the stage by in vain hopes of getting closer to the male Adonis...The blonde hair man smiled flirty, offering to some, to many, to place dollar bills in his underwear while rolling the front of his crotch close to their faces.

_I hate you!  
_

_**'Jealousy was boring holes through the Uchiha.'  
**_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

Tanned fingers ran down the length of his midsection...teasing the few in front of him...

_**'They can look...But they can't touch.'**_

_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you_

I've slept so long without you

Sasuke froze stiff when those blue eyes seemed to lock on his...Something in those eyes flashed with familiarity...Sasuke was moving up closer to the front while the crowd parted when they realize that Fang was calling to this...this...who? Fang smiled purposely at Sasuke, crawling nearer until both were at eye level...face inches apart from each other.

_**'Fangs hand...warm and damp slid up Sasuke's chest...Black eyes closed on command,**_

_**Sasuke shivered,**_

_**Fang smirked.**_

_**Black eyes reopened and glared into blue.'**_

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise_

Hot lips finally met, kissing each other with pure need. They devoured each other, slid their tongues wetly against one another...Sasuke grabbed hold onto those beautiful blonde locks, he tugging him harder against him until 'Fang' had to use the stage to keep him from falling over.

_Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside..._

Sasuke never felt this way...His body was heating in the most delicious way and he never, ever wanted this kiss to end. He never, ever felt this...

_**'Need.'**_

_**'Lust.'**_

_**'Hunger.'**_

Fang moaned softly into his mouth and Sasuke wanted to groan at the sound as well...But they had to pull apart, needed to when they realized the music ended and lack of air was starting to scream in their lungs. Fang pulled away from him, both panting harshly and trembling slightly. The sixteen year old never wanted something as badly as he did now when taking in this male's appearance. Flush, ruffled...and fucking sexy...Startling blue eyes were so close to his...the bluest he'd ever seen and he opened his swollen lips to say something before the male dancer got up and moved off set quickly when his boss started shouting at him to get his butt off the stage. People were annoyed, slightly frustrated from the erotic show the dancer and black hair boy gave them but Sasuke ignored them. He hated how he was staring almost with longing after the blonde before he pushed himself pass everyone to get out of here.

'What was he thinking?' He wondered as he stumbled outside the door but not before glancing back toward the stage where 'Fang' had last performed. Snorting softly, Sasuke tugged his jacket on tightly around himself before stepping outside into the cold night air. The cool weather was a blessed thing against his heated flesh.

'Why didn't he stay?'

Sasuke knew the answer to that.

Because he couldn't, he saw panic and fear in the older man's eyes...

Like he knew he had done something wrong...

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, angry at himself for letting things go too far no matter how much he enjoyed the blonde's lips...the blonde's taste...the blonde's...body...Sasuke close his eyes when he stop at a street light...momentarily waiting for the light to change and to get his bearings under control. This couldn't happen, he could not..._Feel_ anything towards him...It was stupid now to worry about it but Sasuke knew...knows he wants the other even though he will never try to see him again.

'_**Stupid teenage turmoil's and Idiotic emotions.'** _Sasuke thought bitterly.

Because lets face it, he's sixteen and that guy is what...? He didn't know and he doubted (with an embarrass blush) that he would want a frigging kid on his ass.

Sasuke finally high tailed it onto the bus and sat in the back...He needed to get home and soon before his parents realized he was gone. No, he didn't have a car and taking a bus was the only safe way to know he wouldn't be spotted coming home late in a cab. He'll sneak back into his room once he got home but in the mean time...?

He couldn't stop thinking about that blue eyed Adonis...And he knew, just knew...

Sasuke slowly smirked...

That he would see him again.


End file.
